Charmed Season 5 - 5.01 Beginning Again
by Boomboy
Summary: I haven't seen all of Season 4 so this is just my own made up season. Anyway, it deals the the Charmed ones regaining their strength when they run into a certain someone... (part 2 now up!)
1. Introduction

CHARMED  
Season 5  
  
5.01 Beginning Again  
  
  
(SCENE: Halliwell Manor, INT. Day)  
  
(PIPER enters the scene)  
  
PIPER: Okay, so how did we come back to life if we weren't around to undo death?  
  
(PAIGE walks in now)  
  
PAIGE: Well, I don't understand it either, but I think it's cool!  
  
(PHOEBE is the last one to enter)  
  
PHOEBE: Why do you find being killed 'fun'?  
  
PAIGE: Well, it's the first time I cheated death! I mean, I got killed by that demon and I'm here right now!  
  
PIPER: Well, cheating death is not all fun and games! Prue couldn't come back and I almost couldn't either!  
  
PAIGE: You didn't?  
  
PHOEBE: Yeah. When Prue died. We were revealed as witches and then Piper got shot. The only solution we had was for me to give myself to Tempus so he could reverse time. Only trouble is, I couldn't stop Shax the second time. Leo managed to save Piper but he couldn't save Prue.  
  
PAIGE: Speaking of Leo...  
  
(LEO orbs in)  
  
PIPER: Leo! I've missed you so much!  
  
LEO: I have too, sweetheart!  
  
(They kiss)  
  
PHOEBE: We can do that later. In the meantime, we'd better try and get our strength back or we won't be able to continue being the Charmed Ones.  
  
PIPER: Well, for that, there would have to be some sort of new evil.  
  
PHOEBE: Well, in case there is, I'll go scry for random demons.  
  
(Phoebe goes upstairs)  
  
PAIGE: You do that. I've got to get ready to go to work. It's lunch break right now, so I'll be okay!  
  
PIPER: No! Take a Z day today!  
  
PAIGE: Oh, alright!  
  
PIPER: I'll go check the Book of Shadows for some ways that a trio of witches can come back to life when they're all killed.  
  
LEO: I'll go check with the Elders.  
  
(Piper goes upstairs and Leo orbs out)  
  
  
(SCENE: Heaven, EXT. Day)  
  
(Leo orbs in)  
  
Leo: Okay, I'm here!  
  
(He walks along, saying hello to various other Whitelighters on the way. He stops in front of a giant white temple where The Elders are)  
  
LEO: They'd better have some answers!  
  
(He enters. He is standing right in front of three white robed, faces covered figures)  
  
ELDER 1: (deep, slow) What have you come for, Leo?  
  
LEO: My Wife and her Sisters-  
  
ELDER 2: (same as Elder 1) Yes, The Charmed Ones. We know. We brought them back to life. There is a new evil trying to take over the Earth.  
  
LEO: How did you bring them back?  
  
ELDER 3: (same as others) That, we cannot tell you.  
  
LEO: Okay. Thank you, Elders!  
  
(He orbs out)  
  
  
(SCENE: Phoebe's Room, INT. Day)  
  
(COLE shimmers in)  
  
Cole: Hello, Phoebe!  
  
(Phoebe turns around from the map)  
  
PHOEBE: Cole!  
  
COLE: It's me!  
  
PHOEBE: That had better not be The Source, tricking me!  
  
COLE: Believe me, I'm for Real!  
  
PHOEBE: Oh, I've missed you!  
  
(They kiss)  
  
COLE: I've missed you too! I've had a hell of a time getting rid of The Source!  
  
PHOEBE: I'm Glad!  
  
COLE: I hated it! Giving you a child that could possibly destroy the world is NOT my idea of fun!  
  
PHOEBE: Well, lucky it was never born!  
  
COLE: Yeah! The Source would NOT be happy if he were still alive today!  
  
PHOEBE: Well, Thank God he isn't!  
  
COLE: I'm glad too! His ass was too scrawny for MY body!  
  
PHOEBE: You sure got THAT right!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. A Magical Force

CHARMED  
Season 5  
  
5.01 Beginning Again  
PART 2  
  
  
(SCENE: Attic, INT. Day)  
  
(Piper is searching the Book of Shadows)  
  
PIPER: Now where would I find something about sudden rebirths when there is no one to cast the magic that causes the rebirth?  
  
(Leo orbs in)  
  
PIPER: Leo! You're back! So!  
  
LEO: So what?  
  
PIPER: Spill! What did the Elders tell you?  
  
LEO: Oh, that. Well they told me that they brought you back, but they said they couldn't tell me how.  
  
PIPER: Well, That really helps a lot!  
  
LEO: I'm sorry I couldn't find out more!  
  
PIPER: That's okay! I wasn't expecting very much anyway. They never really tell us anything!  
  
LEO: I know! Pretty Slack, Huh?  
  
ELDER 1: (o.c, big booming voice) We heard that!  
  
LEO: (to Elders) Sorry!  
  
ELDER 2: Thank you!  
  
LEO: You're welcome!  
  
PIPER: That... was Freaky!  
  
LEO: I know!  
  
PIPER: Well, I'll go check our potion stock. If we need to make any potions any time soon, we'll need ingredients.  
  
LEO: You do that!  
  
(Piper leaves and Leo orbs out)  
  
  
(SCENE: Phoebe's Bedroom, INT. Day)  
  
(Phoebe is back to her scrying. Cole is gone)  
  
PHOEBE: Please not find anything!  
  
(The Crystal drops on where the Supermarket is)  
  
PHOEBE: Drat! Oh well, better go and tell Piper and Paige!  
  
(Phoebe exits the room)  
  
  
(SCENE: Kitchen, INT. Day)  
  
(Paige is reading the paper)  
  
PAIGE: A Mysterious Sighting?  
  
(Phoebe comes in)  
  
PHOEBE: Come on, Paige. I located something at the Grocery Store.  
  
PAIGE: But look at this!  
  
PHOEBE: Later. We've got to go!  
  
(They exit)  
  
  
(SCENE: Driveway, EXT. Day)  
  
(Piper is just getting into the car)  
  
PIPER: What are you doing out here?  
  
PHOEBE: I found something at the Supermarket, so we should check it out.  
  
PIPER: That's where I'm going! We need some herbs for our potion stock, and that's where what we need is.  
  
PAIGE: Then cut the chit-chat and let's go!  
  
(They hop in the car and drive away)  
  
  
(SCENE: Supermarket, EXT. Day)  
  
(They enter a parking space and park. Paige climbs out of the car and walks towards the doors)  
  
PHOEBE: HOLD IT! We need to scry on the map of the supermarket to find out where exactly this magical entity is.  
  
PAIGE: Oh, Alright!  
  
(Phoebe pulls a crystal and a small map out of her pocket. The crystal lands on the aisle which has the herbs)  
  
PIPER: There we go!  
  
  
(CUT TO: Supermarket, INT. Day)  
  
(Piper is looking at the aisles, Phoebe is on the lookout and Paige is with Piper)  
  
PIPER: Now what else do we need?  
  
(Paige walks along aimlessly until she bumps into someone and falls over)  
  
PAIGE: Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!  
  
WOMAN: (o.c, familiar voice) I'm sorry. I wasn't either.  
  
(Piper turns to see what's going on)  
  
PIPER: (shocked) What the Hell!?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who is this mysterious person that Piper finds so surprising to meet?  
  
Part 3 Coming Soon 


End file.
